halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
The Bob and Phil Show
The Bob and Phil Show follows the story of two friends and their journey to internet celebrity status. The series was created by HappyHourfilms Plot 'Season 1' Episode 1 The show opens up with Bob explaining their show has getting a lot of views lately and they might get as popular as other machinima shows or directors. Bob talks to Phil his roommate about ideas for the show and Phil has yet to make a suggestion. Bob complains that Phil hasn't even thought of an idea except for squirrel camouflage and he has thought of 36 ideas but Phil doesn't want to do any. Bob says he wont do it because it requires him to get off the couch. Phil says its comfortable couch and Bob says they aren't any couchs in halo 3 but Phil says they have the only couch. the opening into rolls. after the intro, bob talks about how Phil messes his chances with finding women. Bob comes up with another idea for movie and they decide to tryouts to hire voice actors for it. The first is master chief fan from arby n the chief. Next is their friend Brendan, an elite, but pass due to being childless and offering to sing. Phil turns down a guy Bob likes because of the fear he will take his women, and Bob angers "what women"!? Phil says his eago must stay intact. Over the next 30 minutes they couldnt find a voice actor. Phil tries to save the the show idea by jumping off the house but only hurts himself. The two still wonder what to do for a show and Bob says why not do a show about their lives and call it the BOB AND PHIL SHOW. Phil comments how stupid that is and says who would watch that. Episode 2 Bob talks about what name to give their company until bothered by Brendan. he ask him to leave but cant get out when he cant find a door. after the credits, Phil talks about Bob never getting a girlfriend and his attempts to but only got hurt or shot at. Later Phil comes back to the house and introduces him to his girlfriend in pink armor. He is surprised by this and later Bob gets ignore by Phil who spends all his time with his girlfriend and doesn't work on the show. He demands Phil break up with because his girlfriend is ruining their chances at being internet celebrities. Phil says Bob is jealous because he found someone to care about. Bob says he will never be jealous of him. Phils girlfriend comes in and Phil is about to break it off but find the player in pink armor is guy who had his microphone turn off. Bob laughs at this and leaves. At the end of the episode Phil calls this situation lame. Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 'Season 2' Episode 1 Episode 2 Links *HappyHourFilms' YouTube Channel *Episode Playlist Category:Machinima